comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disassemble (comic series)
Disassemble is an alternate universe comic book series that features the heroes of the Marvel heroes as they struggle an on-going fight against not only the threat their enemies pose, but the threat posed by one another. Disassemble is set in the alternate reality of Earth-208. The series does not have a specific number of issues planned. Overview After the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters is bombed by an MRD squad, Professor X and most of his students die in the explosion. The X-Men, who were on an away mission, have no knowledge of this event. Captain America is enraged and he takes a squad of Avengers who share his fury to the MRD Facility in order to avenge the dead mutants. As a battle ensues between the Avengers and the MRD Agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up, accompanied by Iron Man, who break up the fight. The MRD Agents are placed in custody and the Avengers are suspended until a decision could be reached. But Captain America disagreed. He ran and he became a fugitive. As S.H.I.E.L.D. tries to find him, sides are taken and battles are fought. Some heroes attempt to remain neutral and not get involved, but things escalate quickly and it seems as if nobody is off-limits. But all hell truly breaks loose when the X-Men return to Earth... Volume 1 Covers Disassemble 1.jpg|''Disassemble #1'' Disassemble 2.jpg|''Disassemble #2'' Disassemble 3.jpg|''Disassemble #3'' Disassemble 4.jpg|''Disassemble #4'' Disassemble 5.jpg|''Disassemble #5'' Disassemble 6.jpg|''Disassemble #6'' Disassemble 7.jpg|''Disassemble #7'' Disassemble 8.jpg|''Disassemble #8'' Disassemble 9.jpg|''Disassemble #9'' Disassemble 10.jpg|''Disassemble #10'' Disassemble 11.jpg|''Disassemble #11'' Disassemble 12.jpg|''Disassemble #12'' Disassemble 13.jpg|''Disassemble #13'' Disassemble 14.jpg|''Disassemble #14'' Disassemble 15.jpg|''Disassemble #15'' Disassemble 16.jpg|''Disassemble #16'' Disassemble 17.jpg|''Disassemble #17'' Disassemble 18.jpg|''Disassemble #18'' Disassemble 19.jpg|''Disassemble #19'' Disassemble 20.jpg|''Disassemble #20'' Disassemble 21.jpg|''Disassemble #21'' Disassemble 22.jpg|''Disassemble #22'' Disassemble 23.jpg|''Disassemble #23'' Disassemble 24.jpg|''Disassemble #24'' Disassemble 25.jpg|''Disassemble #25'' Disassemble 26.jpg|''Disassemble #26'' Disassemble 27.jpg|''Disassemble #27'' Disassemble 28.jpg|''Disassemble #28'' Disassemble 29.jpg|''Disassemble #29'' Disassemble 30.jpg|''Disassemble #30'' Disassemble 31.jpg|''Disassemble #31'' Disassemble 32.jpg|''Disassemble #32'' Disassemble 33.jpg|''Disassemble #33'' Disassemble 34.jpg|''Disassemble #34'' Disassemble 35.jpg|''Disassemble #35'' Disassemble 36.jpg|''Disassemble #36'' Disassemble 37.jpg|''Disassemble #37'' Disassemble 38.jpg|''Disassemble #38'' Disassemble 39.jpg|''Disassemble #39'' Disassemble 40.jpg|''Disassemble #40'' Disassemble 41.jpg|''Disassemble #41'' Disassemble 42.jpg|''Disassemble #42'' Disassemble 43.jpg|''Disassemble #43'' Disassemble 44.jpg|''Disassemble #44'' Disassemble 45.jpg|''Disassemble #45'' Disassemble 46.jpg|''Disassemble #46'' Disassemble 47.jpg|''Disassemble #47'' Disassemble 48.jpg|''Disassemble #48'' Disassemble 49.jpg|''Disassemble #49'' Disassemble 50.jpg|''Disassemble #50'' Disassemble 51.jpg|''Disassemble #51'' Disassemble 52.jpg|''Disassemble #52'' Disassemble 53.jpg|''Disassemble #53'' Disassemble 54.jpg|''Disassemble #54'' Disassemble 55.jpg|''Disassemble #55'' Disassemble 56.jpg|''Disassemble #56'' Disassemble 57.jpg|''Disassemble #57'' Disassemble 58.jpg|''Disassemble #58'' Disassemble 59.jpg|''Disassemble #59'' Disassemble 60.jpg|''Disassemble #60'' Disassemble 61.jpg|''Disassemble #61'' Disassemble 62.jpg|''Disassemble #62'' Disassemble 63.jpg|''Disassemble #63'' Disassemble 64.jpg|''Disassemble #64'' Disassemble 65.jpg|''Disassemble #65'' Disassemble 66.jpg|''Disassemble #66'' Disassemble 67.jpg|''Disassemble #67'' Disassemble 68.jpg|''Disassemble #68'' Disassemble 69.jpg|''Disassemble #69'' Disassemble 70.jpg|''Disassemble #70'' Disassemble 71.jpg|''Disassemble #71'' Disassemble 72.jpg|''Disassemble #72'' Disassemble 73.jpg|''Disassemble #73'' Disassemble 74.jpg|''Disassemble #74'' Disassemble 75.jpg|''Disassemble #75'' Disassemble 76.jpg|''Disassemble #76'' Disassemble 77.jpg|''Disassemble #77'' Disassemble 78.jpg|''Disassemble #78'' Disassemble 79.jpg|''Disassemble #79'' Disassemble 80.jpg|''Disassemble #80'' Disassemble 81.jpg|''Disassemble #81'' Disassemble 82.jpg|''Disassemble #82'' Disassemble 83.jpg|''Disassemble #83'' Disassemble 84.jpg|''Disassemble #84'' Disassemble 85.jpg|''Disassemble #85'' Disassemble 86.jpg|''Disassemble #86'' Disassemble 87.jpg|''Disassemble #87'' Disassemble 88.jpg|''Disassemble #88'' Disassemble 89.jpg|''Disassemble #89'' Disassemble 90.jpg|''Disassemble #90'' More to Come! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-208 Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson